The Festival of Cherry Blossoms
by Shadow Silver Fang
Summary: This is just a short little oneshot about Yuki and Tohru at the Sakura Festival at the Sakura Shrine. I hope you enjoy it. It's my very first Fruits Basket Ficcy. Pairing is YukiTohru.


xXx

Yuki stared blankly at the wall opposite where he sat, cross-legged before the kitchen table. To either side sat Shigure and Kyo, the three were well-dressed, in formal kimonos, waiting for Tohru. She had invited them to go to the Sakura Festival. She was still getting dressed, after having bathed all day long. The three males of her new formed family had been waiting for well over an hour for her to 'slip into her outfit'. None were amused. Yuki, in his dark blue men's kimono and customary white socks, almost sighed, both bored and anxious. He wondered what she would be wearing, how her hair would be held, whether or not he would be able to look at her without blushing.

He heard her footsteps softly on the stairs before the door that separated the hallway and the kitchen slid open to reveal her. Yuki heard a gasp from both companions as his own breath caught in his throat. Shigure stood and bowed, telling her how beautiful she looked. Kyo even mumbled something about her being pretty. All Yuki could do was watch wide eyed as she turned her smile on him and bowed.

" Let's go!" she cheered happily, " Or we'll miss the fireworks!"

He blushed and nodded, still unable to move his eyes from her form. Clad in a light pink kimono, with the twelve zodiac symbols embroidered on the hem of the large sleeves, she looked like a princess. The yellow hair ribbon he had given her for White day held her hair up in a curled and primped ponytail. She reached out and grabbed both his and Kyo's hand before pulling them along behind her as she hurried out the door. Shigure followed, laughing merrily as both young men blushed.

It was a half hour away from their house. A small shrine on the edge of the woods, high up on a hill. It was the Sakura Shrine. Beautiful Sakura blossoms floated down from the cherry colored branches of blossoming trees, turning the dirt path pink. Tohru giggled happily and released her friends' hands, hurrying ahead to a stand selling sweets. Yuki followed closely behind, watching her carefully.

" Thank you," Tohru said as she took her ice-cream from the man and reached into her obi for her wallet.

" No," Yuki said with a smile, placing his hand on hers to stop her, " My treat, Miss Honda."

" Oh… are you sure?" she asked, uncertain, " You don't have to."

" I insist," he said as he handed the man the required dues.

" Thank you, Yuki!" she said, smiling happily as she tasted the frozen snack.

Kyo fumed behind them and opened his mouth to speak, only to find himself cut off as Shigure took hold of his arm, pulling him away.

" Come Kyo," he said happily, " They have a wonderful dancer performing inside the shrine, if we hurry we can catch her next show."

" Let go of me!" he yelled as Yuki and Tohru slowly vanished into the crowds of laughing festival goers.

" Now, now," Shigure started, " You know you'd rather be with me!"

Shigure laughed merrily, ignoring Kyo's protests as they approached the doors to the inner sanctum.

xXx

" Yuki!" Tohru cried out merrily, looking into the small pond they had come to sit beside, " Look! They have koi fish! That one is gigantic!"

She pointed at a rather large fish, which eyed them hungrily, swimming in circles near where they sat. Tohru broke off a piece of her cone and dropped the crumbs into the water, giggling when the large fish came up to the surface to greedily gorge itself on the sugared food. Yuki smiled, watching her face change to annoyance as the fish scared away the others.

" Stop that," she said, reaching down to prod the fish, " Leave some for others."

" Miss Honda," Yuki started, his cheeks again flushing slightly, " I never got to tell you, at the house. But I think that you look very lovely."

He saw her cheeks color slightly and looked down at his lap. He could feel his own cheeks burning, and closed his eyes. Then he heard her laugh, sweetly and affectionately, before reaching out to grab his hand. He looked up at her and saw her cheeks were still pink, but that she was smiling.

" Thank you, Yuki," she said, " I think you look wonderful!"

She stood up and started to walk, his hand still in hers, but found he wasn't moving. She looked back questioningly. He was smiling, a real smile. She smiled back and he stood, still not moving from his spot.

" Miss Honda," he started, looking unsure of himself, " If… would you… What I mean to say is…"

" Yes?" she prompted, smiling as she usually did, " What, Yuki?"

" I…-" his words were cut off as someone walked quickly behind Tohru, knocking into her and making her stumble forward.

Unconsciously, Yuki reached out to catch her, pulling her against him to steady her. Her eyes widened as she realized what this meant, and she coughed as a poof sounded and she was engulfed in purple smoke.

She dropped to her knees before the small gray mouse he had become and bowed her head.

" Oh, Yuki, I'm so sorry!" she cried, hurrying to scoop him up and gather his clothes, " Why do I always have to trip onto you!"

" It's fine," the mouse said somberly, " I believe I am getting used the inevitability of it all."

" At least no one seemed to notice," Tohru muttered as she disappeared into the crowd.

xXx

Later that evening found the two at the home of Shigure, Sitting around the kitchen table sipping from tea cups. Tohru smiled happily as the warm tea coated her tongue and throat, soothing her. She suddenly remembered something and lowered her cup from her mouth.

" Yuki," she started, startling him out of his musings.

" Yes, Miss Honda?" he asked, also lowering his cup.

" What was it that you wanted to ask me?"

Yuki's face turned scarlet and he coughed, bringing his tea cup to his lips, " It was nothing, Miss Honda, I can scarcely even remember what it was."

He smiled and sipped his tea as Tohru did the same, listening to the crickets out in the trees and bushes as the moon rose higher, and as the pair waited for their companions to find their way home.


End file.
